


AGoF Extras

by toonsies



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, basically all these snippets take place in AGoF, just at random times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonsies/pseuds/toonsies
Summary: Some short stories that take place in other's POV of the AGoF series!





	1. Chapter 1

Before we begin just want to say some chapters MAY OR MAY NOT contain AGoF, The Serpent's Shield and/or I Shot The Wolf In The Eye spoilers. Read at your own caution.


	2. A Captain's Weakness

Johnson leaned over the edge of his ship that rocked back and forth in the waters. He was to deliver two people overseas as instructed by Alyssa from Hi-Rez. Johnson had arrived just last night and all that was needed is to wait for these two people.

Johnson turned away from the ledge and went into his quarters. He went to his desk and pulled out a nearly empty bottle of wine.

 _Damn that Spaniard. He got me hooked on this_ , Johnson thought, chuckling. He pulled the cork off and took a quick swig before putting the cork back. As Johnson stashed it away, something caught his eye. He looked at a white paper on the ground and picked it up, turning it over.

It was a picture of Johnson with other people around a table laughing. Johnson knew who exactly the people were. They were captains such as him, however when inspecting the picture further, he frowned. Behind the group was a man, photobombing the white and brown vulpine, Rosemarie.

“You were the adventurer, Vance,” Johnson muttered to himself.

Vance was the captain that taught Johnson to sail and gave Johnson his ship. Vance and Johnson were close and sailed together for a year and forth before Vance suddenly vanished. Other captains tried to search for him, but there was no sign of him. It upset Johnson for the longest time, but with surrounding himself with his crew, he felt better.

Johnson put the photo on his desk. He walked to the door and when he opened it, there was an impact followed by a curse word. Johnson looked to see one of his crew members on the other side of the door, rubbing their face.

“Oh, my apologies Jako,” Johnson said. “Didn’t expect you to be there.”

“And I didn’t expect to be greeted by a door to my face today,” the man replied. “Anyway, Carter wants to speak with you.”

“The dock control?” Johnson asked. Jako nodded. Johnson thanked Jako and proceeded to Carter’s office. It was a small building just off the side of the docks. Seagulls stood at its roof but flew away as Johnson approached. He opened the door, a bell ringing as he entered. He looked over to see a fat orange cat perk up its head then meow loudly.

“Oil,” Johnson greeted, tipping his invisible hat. The cat let out a “mrrow” before turning its back towards Johnson. The captain rolled his eyes amusingly before watching a man emerge from a hallway. The man directed his eyes to Johnson then lightened up.

“Ah! Johnson!” The human smiled.

“Hello Carter,” Johnson said. Johnson watched as Carter gestured from inside the hallway to follow. Another person emerged from the hallway. A white-haired woman in rather royal clothing. Not of noble but something of a much higher class.

“This is Lian of House Aico,” Carter explained, then turned to the woman. “This is the captain of the Maylis you will be on board of.”

Lian looked at Johnson up and down. Part of her lip curled in disgust. “I don’t see why Hi-Rez won’t send a more ‘comfortable’ ship.”

“I am sorry, mademoiselle. I was simply paid to be here,” Johnson said. Lian said nothing but huffed.

“I sent my Primus to move his luggage onto your ship. I want your finest room with a decent bed,” Lian ordered. Johnson blinked a couple times, bewildered of the words that came from her mouth. “What do you take as a decent bed?” Johnson asked slowly.

Lian then too shared the same expression as him. “Do you not know what a bed is?”

“What bed? Like a mattress?” Johnson clarified.

“Oh for the love of- Yes! How asinine can you get?” Lian snapped.

“Well, I am asking because we only have hammocks for you,” Johnson said. The only mattress they had was Johnson’s own bed. Lian let out a disgusted grunt. She turned to Carter, who was in fear—his skin growing pale.

“I demand we get another ship!” Lian ordered.

“I-I am sorry m-miss, but this is the only ship that is available to go to your destination,” Carter stuttered.

“Then make another ship bring us to there! I am not going to board a ship that will ruin my health!” Lian barked.

“M-Ma’am-” Carter began but a bell stopped him.

“Lian, is everything alright?” A low voice asked. Johnson turned around then stopped, his eyes widening. There before the door was a large man covered in red armor with golden lining. The shoulders were crafted like eagles and a cape flew so gently behind him. A large golden gauntlet clutched the doorknob of the door, a blue crystal on top of it. Two yellow covered eyes pierced from the void of his helmet to the scene around him.

“Mon Dieu…” Johnson muttered under his breath in awe, unaware that he had said it out loud.

“Yes! There is something wrong!” Lian complained. “This man has nothing comfortable for me to sleep on!”

The yellow eyes shot to Johnson. His heart raced even further as his face began to heat up.

“Is this true?” The armored man growled. Johnson swallowed, a nervous yet unpreventable smile forming.

“N-Not exactly monsieur!” Johnson exclaimed. “There is one that I am happy to lend to you, however, it is in my quarters.”

“Then she is to have it,” The man said.

“Well, it’s for _you_ -”

“Then I am giving it to her. Understand?” The man further snarled. Johnson rapidly nodded. The man’s eyes turned away from Johnson and back to Lian. “Everything has been loaded.”

“That quick?” Lian said. The armored man nodded.

“The crew helped and placed it in a safe spot where it won’t be harmed,” He said. Lian turned to Johnson, slight impression making its way through her features.

“I’ll admit. Your crew is top of the line, however, it’s going to take more than that to impress me,” Lian said. “Now take me to the ship. We are to leave at once.”

“We don’t leave till no-” Johnson began to argue, but the yellow eyes from within the helmet made Johnson stop. “-We will leave at once.”

Johnson escorted the two onto the ship, the crew at the ready for anything from the captain. Johnson opened the door to his quarters, letting them in.

“Make yourself at home. I apologize deeply if it’s not suitable,” Johnson said. Lian took a look around the room then to Johnson.

“It will suffice I suppose,” Lian said.

“I am glad then,” Johnson said. “I will order my crew to set sail. If you need anything, let me know.”

Johnson left the room and ordered his crew to get ready to go. The ship was unanchored and moving again onto the open sea. Johnson kept himself at the wheel, keeping watch of when to ascend into the skies. As he looked out, he spotted the armored man again leaving from the quarters and onto the deck. He walked out slowly, absorbing the scene around him. Johnson decided to signal the crew to take flight, catching the man’s attention.

It was then two sails shot from the sides of the ship as it began to lift off from the water. Johnson continued to watch the armored man, a smile forming on his lips.

“Once we are fully in the sky, you will love the view!” Johnson called, the man turning around to him. Johnson winked at him, who turned back and continued to watch the lift-off.

Hours after the ship entered the sky, Johnson stayed at the wheel, the sky now becoming an orange-gold as the sun set over the sea. Throughout the time, Johnson saw Lian come out here and there either by herself or the armored man. When he wasn’t needed, he’d hide in the room Johnson requested a crew member to give him.

Johnson heard a loud yawn from a man behind him. He turned around to an older gentleman, his orange hair tied back into a ponytail. He scratched his stubble, grumbling under his breath.

“Well good to see your up, Lawrence,” Johnson chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” The man said. He stretched his back, Johnson hearing it crack as he done so. Johnson turned back to the deck and yet again that same feeling struck his heart again.

A dark-skinned man stood over the edge of the ship. His braided, brown-blonde hair flew in the wind as the remaining light of the sun shone on his muscular build. Johnson couldn’t help but stare, but Lawrence’s flick to his head cut him out of it.

“Ow,” Johnson whined, rubbing where Lawrence had flicked him. Lawrence looked at him disappointed.

“What?” Johnson asked.

“ _Are you seriously doing this?_ ” Lawrence said in Johnson’s language that he knew.

“ _Doing what?_ ” Johnson replied back in French.

“ _What happened with that Fernando?_ ”

Johnson looked away quickly, biting his tongue. “ _He has someone else._ ”

“ _And yet, you got drunk one night saying you’d still love him for eternity. Hell, I heard you say your willing to date that snake man! You weren’t even drunk!_ ”

“ _We all move on okay?_ ” Johnson snapped, finishing the conversation. They stayed quiet before Lawrence lets out a sigh. Johnson then felt a shove from Lawrence.

“I’ll take over now,” Lawrence said, going back to his common speak. “Go get him, tiger.”

Johnson felt a blush form on his face but proceeded in the direction of the man. Johnson took a deep breath before fully engaging with

“Well hello, monsieur,” Johnson greeted. The man turned to him, his familiar yellow eyes looking down at him. Johnson felt his heart race.

“Good evening,” The man replied.

“You know, I haven’t caught your name,” Johnson said. “You probably know me as Captain Johnson.”

“Khan,” The man greeted. “Primus of House Aico.”

“It is a blessing to meet such a person like you,” Johnson complimented.

“Likewise, Captain,” Khan replied.

“Captain is what my crew members call me. Handsome people like you can call me John,” Johnson said, winking. Khan stared down at him, unphased by what was apparently a flirt.

“I also would like to inquire a challenge,” Johnson said. Now that fully caught Khan’s attention with the eyebrow raise. “Would you like to arm wrestle?”

That very question stopped every crew member from what they were doing. They _knew_ what Johnson was doing and stared directly at the two of them. Johnson quickly glanced at the crew, some of them snickering and whispering. Khan too was observing the behavior of the crew, but his eyes went back to Johnson.

“Quite humorous are you? I’d save yourself the embarrassment of yourself from your own crew,” Khan said.

“Are you calling me weak?” Johnson clarified.

“No offense, but take a look at yourself then ask me that again,” Khan said.

“He’s backing out of an arm wrestle!” A crew member hollered, laughing. The crew laughed with him, making Khan’s calm features turn cold.

“What kind of game is this?” Khan asked, demanding rather.

“Oh, this is no game! It’s a simple arm wrestle!” Johnson exclaimed. Khan fully observed the crew staring at the both of them. He then stared at Johnson, his eyebrows slightly raising. He then smiled.

“Alright. I’ll accept your challenge,” Khan agreed. Eagerly, some of the crew already began to grab a table and something to serve as chairs. Once set up, they sat at either end, hands clenched together.

“Is that a tattoo?” Khan said.

“Why yes,” Johnson said.

“May I see the rest of it?” Khan asked. Johnson blinked then released Khan’s hand, taking off his coat and exposing the large tattoo he wore.

“My, that looks rather great on you,” Khan complimented. Johnson felt his face flush but kept his cool.

“Thank you,” Johnson said, grabbing Khan’s hand again. “It’s something to show off I guess.”

“You should show it off more often then,” Khan said, winking. Johnson was now feeling his face grow hotter, but he cleared his throat.

“Now, shall we begin?” Johnson asked, glancing at a crew member and ushering them over with a head movement.

“Bring it,” Khan said.

“Ready?” The crew member said. “Go!”

Johnson knew what to do. He felt the crystals activate but failed to realize that the second he felt Khan spring up from his seat and crash his lips against Johnson’s. The captain’s eyes widened as pure shock filled him, unaware that he.. _lost._ Khan’s lips departed Johnson’s as the captain stared directly into Khan’s eyes, overwhelmed by what the hell just happened. Johnson looked down to see his knuckles against the table, overpowered by Khan’s own.

Khan pulled Johnson up as Khan stood, gripping Johnson’s hand tightly as he was held up by it. Khan leaned into Johnson’s ear, his hot breath against it.

“Your dirty tricks won’t fool me, _John_ ,” Khan whispered. “Next time, listen to what I say.”

Khan released Johnson, making him fall into the ground with a loud thud. Khan walked away and back to his room, leaving Johnson staring at him the whole time. Some of the crew members helped him up, asking if he was alright.

He had only one thing to say after all that:

“I’ll est parfait…”


End file.
